


jacques gets *****d

by maverickmabel



Category: A Series Of Unfortunate Events - Calendar, A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Bondage, Comic, Fanart, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Post-Orgasm Torture, crackfic, inappropriate use of farming equipment, not canon to Any thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maverickmabel/pseuds/maverickmabel
Summary: proceed with caution because you cant go back from the cow incident being as ruined for you as it already is for me(explicit, bdsm, poor taste, the poorest of taste)
Relationships: Ernest Denouement/Jacques Snicket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	jacques gets *****d

Jacques, while carefully looking out for corruption or infiltration among the police force, had failed to notice the corruption and infiltration among the farm ranchers. So, as the authorities attempted to arrest nine real cows on suspicion of being Volunteers in disguise, it didn’t take too much effort for Ernest to ride down the stolen tractor and rope the false cow into submission.


End file.
